Of Kunoichi's, Lightning Kicks And FMB's
by bogey654
Summary: Mai joined INTERPOL after impressing Chun-Li in a fight. Now they work together. After sometime, they reminisce about thier first outing...and how they first hooked up.
1. Two Or Three?

Hello all! This is a request by Major Mike Powell III. Expect humour, fourth wall-breaking, language and lemon. So all the good stuff! So, a couple of things should be explained.

This is a pairing between Chun-Li and Mai Shiranui from Fatal Fury.

The nickname Mai has for Chun-Li is Haru Koishi, which literally translates to 'My Beloved Spring.' Because Chun-Li's full name (for those who don't know) is Chun-Li Xiang, which translates to 'Spring Beauty.' So that's explained, the other thing is why this isn't a crossover. It's not a crossover because...well, I'm of two minds. It does have characters from different franchises, but it doesn't _feel _like it should be in the crossover section. If you disagree, sue me. This is yuri, so you have been warned. Another warning is that at one point it _appears_ as if hetero stuff is going on, but trust me, this is explicitly yuri. MaixChun-Li and a third party...

* * *

"Ugh!" Chun-Li pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. For the past three hours, she had been filing paperwork. By this point, she had a migraine. She leaned backwards into her chair and took a breather. Her eyes were fighting to shut themselves. With a sigh, she turned back to her desk and looked at the last piece. It was a piece of paperwork from her own assignment a while back. Glad that all she had to do was sign it, she did so and decided to clock out early. Usually she left INTERPOL headquarters at five, but she had caught up with all her work. So she was ready leave at 4:15. Then she realised Cammy was due to drop by soon. Cammy made it fairly clear that she wanted Chun-Li back, but she was adamant to stay out of the endless kiss/make up/fight/break up/kiss loop. So Chun-Li attempted to stay friends with Cammy.

"Knock knock! Haru Koishi?" The person at her door bust their way in. Were it any other person, Chun-Li would have scolded them, and maybe even give them some of her paperwork. However, upon seeing the welcome visitor, she smiled and jumped up energetically.

"Mai!" The two women met in a hug. Both squeezed as hard as they could. When they pulled away, Mai's face went from a look of happiness to a look of concern. Mai peered closely at Chun-Li's eyes.

"You've been working too hard."

Chun-Li smiled.

"It was worth it. Now I can have a break." Chun-Li looked around the office and held her hands out.

"How come you're back so soon? I thought you were on an assignment?"

"Oh, I finished it. Turns out it was a false alarm." Mai chuckled. "Some guy that tipped us off turned out to be lying. He was trying to get back at his ex. So he was arrested for wasting our time."

"Sounds much like our first outing."

"Mmm."

"Although, that one must've been much more fun for you!"

"Heh..." Chun-Li had to agree there.

* * *

"Mai!" Chun-Li whispered.

"Yeah!"

"That building supposedly has some major drug dealers in there. So, here's the plan. I'm gonna sneak around the back. Give me forty seconds exactly, then you bust in! I'll hop in the other side, and then we'll have them!" Chun-Li made motions with her hands to emphasize parts of the plan.

"Ok!" Mai watched Chun-Li run quietly around the back of the building. She shook her head, then shimmied up a nearby lamp-post. She jumped on top, and then ran across a nearby electric wire to land nearby the door of her target. After this unnecessary showing of her ninja skills to reach the door that was merely across the road, she waited.

'Thiry-nine...forty!'

Mai kicked the door down, handgun drawn.

"All right punks! Show's over!"

"SURPRISE!"

Mai stopped dead. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted Chun-Li opening the back entrance and pausing just as Mai herself did. The majority of her focus was on the small gathering of people in front of her. A few of her friends were there, but who really captured her attention was _Andy._

"Heya Mai!" He waved her over. She walked over to him, stopping just in front of him.

"Andy..."

"Mai. I've decided to erm...date you. That is, if you still want to." Of course, this was followed by a teary and happy Mai, and plenty of fun at the party. Chun-Li stood off to the side, on the phone with Cammy.

"Yes Cammy. No, I'm fine. Yeah, turns out it was just a birthday surprise for Mai. The amount of time we waste kinda makes me wish that I hadn't invited her to join INTERPOL." Chun-Li had one arm held across her stomach, the other arm holding the mobile up to her ear.

"Well," Cammy laughed, "She did do well to give you a run for your money. She nearly had you with her pyro attacks!"

"Yeah," Chun-Li laughed too. "Good thing we Street Fighter characters can be regularly set on fire without dying." Somewhere in the middle of town, some builders knocked down the fourth wall. "Regardless, she does do well in INTERPOL, but it's SO annoying when she goofs off, or this sort of stuff happens."

"Mmm...what time are you getting back tonight?" Cammy seemed very hopeful, her voice hinted at something else...

"Not 'till late."

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't exactly leave Mai alone, can I? She doesn't know the city."

"Mmm...I'm dubious."

"About what?" Chun-Li bit her lower lip. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Since Mai joined INTERPOL, you haven't been coming home as early as normal. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I've had loads of paperwork. Yes, I have had Mai to help me while she does her training, but there's been heaps and heaps of it!"

"Humph. Awfully coincidental, isn't it?" Cammy's voice was ice. "Chun-Li, if you can't tell me the truth, then we're through."

"Cammy! I swear on all that is holy and sacred...nothing is going on!" Chun-Li's voice almost broke. Almost. But by now, she had gotten used to Cammy's trust issues. It didn't surprise her. What with her brain-washing and having never had a family... it must do bad things to the mind.

"Yeah, sure. We're through!" Cammy put the phone down. Chun-Li stared at the phone in her hand for a moment and sighed. That was the third time this month Cammy had broken up with her. Frankly, Chun-Li was getting sick of it. She looked around, and a thought struck her.

'Where's Mai?'

* * *

Mai was currently walking upstairs. Quite conveniently, one of the upstairs rooms happened to have a bed. Andy opened the door and sat on the bed.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we uh...do _that? _I've wanted to for so long."

Andy blinked, dumbfounded. Then, he jumped up and fist-pumped the air excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" He pulled his clothes off in pure excitement. He turned to Mai, ready to get busy. Then, he noticed her staring at his _private area_.

"Um...is there a problem, Mai?" He asked tentatively. Mai looked up at him, then back down. She pointed.

"What is that?" Her voice was shaky.

'_She can't be serious!'_

"Mai, it's um..." Andy knew that Mai had tendencies to be childish, and she was quite ignorant about many things, but this took the cake. "It's a...penis." He threw it out there. He expected any number of things, but not what actually happened.

"Ugh! It's ugly! Do all men have those?"

"Um...yes?"

"Oh god! Oh god! Ew, ew, ew, ew! Yuck!" Mai panicked and had a small fit.

"Mai..." Andy took a step forward.

"Ah! Stay back, spawn of Satan!" Mai held her index fingers in a cross. She shut her eyes and tried to back her body away while simultaneously pushing her fingers forward to ward of the...the...the...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She promptly ran down the stairs, only to run into Chun-Li at the bottom.

"What is it Mai? What's the problem?" Chun-Li hugged Mai, who had run into her and clung on for life and limb.

"It's Andy...he...has a..." Mai sniffled.

"What? He has what? Did he hurt you?" Chun-Li was ready to give the bastard a piece of her mind!

"...PENIS! ANDY HAS A PENIS!" Mai cried out, drawing the attention of everybody in the room. There were a few people gathered who asked 'really? He does?' Chun-Li ignored those though, and concentrated on getting Mai past her tragic experience. Chun-Li knew exactly how that discovery made Mai feel, so she tried to comfort her.

"There there...everything's ok. It didn't hurt you, did it?" Mai shook her head, no in response.

'Good...dangerous things they are.'

"*sniff* Chun-Li?"

"Yes Mai?"

"What would it have done to me?"

"Well...they make you fat for nine months and then you give birth to a baby."

Mai gasped.

"That's horrible! How do you know that though? Did it happen to you?"

"Thankfully, no." Chun-Li chuckled. "I have friends afflicted with this evil curse. Weirdly, they seem to enjoy it...evil hags." The two women stood there hugging for a few moments.

"Chun-Li?"

"Mm."

"Can you cure me?" Mai asked.

An evil thought struck Chun-Li's mind.

"Why, yes I can, Mai. Come back to my house..." And thus, Chun-Li dideth cureth Mai of her affliction...with hardcore lesbian sex...eth.

* * *

"Yeah, you're right!" Chun-Li smiled. That was much more fun!" Chun-Li than sat in her chair. "God, I'm so stressed...just give me a min to get my gear together. Also..." Chun-Li was getting her things together from her desk. "Cammy and I are going out tonight. She's due to pick me up here."

Now, Mai was not a jealous individual. And she was 100% certain Chun-Li would not cheat on her. But she _did_ see opportunity.

"Well...I've got to be careful to not lose you, huh?" Mai began to circle her way behind Chun-Li. "Let me take care of that stress..." Mai leaned over Chun-Li, tucked the back of Chun-Li's head into her breasts, and placed her hands on Chun-Li's shoulders.

"Mai..." Chun-Li could feel her lover's hands starting to rub into those tight knots of muscle. "Cammy will be here soon...what if someone catches us?"

"Heh." Mai kneeled down to whisper into Chun-Li's ear. "Who's gonna barge into the office of 'The World's Strongest Woman,' hm? Plus, we've got a nice half-hour to _play._" Mai emphasised the word with a lovely squeeze. "Just lie back...and let me take care of that stress..."

Chun-Li wanted to argue, but...Mai made a good case. And as the feeling of the stress floating away got stronger, she leaned back into her chair, allowing the touches of her lover to fill her world. Mai noticed the lack of resistance, and capitalised on the opportunity.

"Mmm...that's right...just relax." Mai's hands snaked across Chun-Li's shoulder, onto her back. She then hooked her hands under her captive's arms, and manoeuvred her hands onto the sizeable bust. She hovered her hands for a moment, for tension.

"Just enjoy my..._caresses._" At the word 'caresses' Mai squeezed. She squeezed Chun-Li's breasts several times through the shirt, ghosting her lips over Chun-Li's ears.

"You'll feel better soon..."

Chun-Li was in heaven. Her eyes were lidded, her hair buns were coming undone, and she was focussing on the, oh-so teasing ministrations. She was panting lightly, praying that Mai would keep massaging her breast. Imagine the disappointment when Mai pulled away. Mai walked to the front of Chun-Li and pulled her top off. Confined in a huge bra were the two world-famous breasts. Chun-Li's eyes boggled when she first saw them, and now, with each breast the size of her own head right in front of her, all she could do was reach up and...

"No, Haru." Mai brushed the stuff off the desk and patted it, signifying for Chun-Li to hop on. Chun-Li did so and was directed by Mai to lie down. She did so. Mai licked her lips.

"Now then..." Mai worked from the bottom up. She grasped Chun-Li's legs. She began to run her smooth fingers over them. Caressing, rubbing squeezing. She worked the muscle furiously, admiring the solid muscles, the thighs that were just **begging** to be touched. She worked even further up, skipping the waistline, before meeting Chun-Li's eyes. Mai leaned in. Their lips met. Gently. Chaste, it was over quickly. Mai jumped up onto the table, towering over Chun-Li. Her breath served to excite Chun-Li more.

Mai began to unclip her bra, while Chun-Li shimmied out of her own clothes. As soon as the huge bosom was set free, Chun-Li pulled Mai down, and attacked her neck. Her hands reached around the back and slipped Mai's pinstripe trousers off. Mai let them fall off her feet, and felt Chun-Li squeezing her ass.

"A bit antsy are we?" Chun-Li's response was another squeeze. Mai leaned down, and Chun-Li latched onto a nipple. In spite of all the previous times they had fornicated, it still amazed Chun-Li as to how large Mai's breasts were, which indirectly meant she had large nipples. Mai smiled down at her lover.

"Mmm..." Mai stroked Chun-Li's hair, careful not to disturb the cute hair buns. It amused her to see Chun-Li using her hands to force more of her tit into her mouth. "Now now, there is more to me than these _large, juicy _breasts."  
Chun-Li licked her lips.

"Yeah...you're right!" Chun-Li flipped them both over so that _she_ was now on top. She then pulled Mai's legs apart.  
"Ooh...we haven't done _that _in a while. This should be fun!" Chun-Li loved this form of sex, but it was something both women saved for when they really needed it. Chun-Li slotted her pussy against Mai's, and adjusted her legs to form an odd looking scissor. Then, the thrusting began. It was slow, at first. And the odd surface of the desk didn't help. But as the two grew more comfortable, the pace picked up. Because Chun-Li was on top, she had to put more effort into it, and Mai took the opportunity to tease her.

"Tired already? Perhaps you shouldn't have the title of 'World's Strongest Woman.' C'mon, I'm-" Mai was cut off by Chun-Li's lips. If there's one thing Mai should have known about her lover, it was to _never insult the title_. Chun-Li's anger became energy, and she glowed yellow. Mai couldn't tell this, because her eyes were shut, enjoying the passionate, tongue swirling kiss. Chun-Li's hips went into overdrive, at over 120 TPM (thrusts per minute.) Mai was burning, and when Chun-Li squeezed her nipple at _just_ the right moment...Mai moaned, quietly, but Chun-Li felt it. It was more of a whimper, a ghostly release of the pure passion in Mai's body.

"K.O!" An announcement came out of nowhere.

Both women panted. Sweat fell from Chun-Li onto Mai, and she lay on top of Mai, using her breasts as a pillow.

"That was..." Mai took a deep breath. "Probably our most intense session yet..."

"Mmm...Chun-Li agreed, voice muffled by Mai's chasm of cleavage. They lay for a moment more, before Chun-Li started to get up.

"We've got to get dressed...before Cammy gets here."

Mai laughed.

"No rush. It's not like a stupid fanfiction plot, where Cammy bursts in seconds before we get changed, conveniently interrupting me saying we're gonna be-"

"And just what is going on here?" Cammy burst into the room, mere seconds before the other women got dressed.

"...Safe..." Mai finished.

"Cammy..." Chun-Li was guilty in a way, but they were broken up, so why?

"Chun-Li. I'm disappointed in you. You gave up what we had, for _this?_" Cammy pointed at Mai in disgust.

"Excuse me; you're the one who broke up with me!"

"Hardly the point. I want you back...covered in slag sex-juice or not."  
"Well, it's not happening. Me and Mai have a special relationship and-"

"If I may interject," Mai interjected, "Two girls are better than one, and _three girls..._" Mai giggled.

"Are you suggesting...a threesome?" Cammy asked incredulously. Cammy thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, I'm game."

"It's down to you, Chun." Mai said.

Chun-Li thought carefully...  
"I don't know..." Chun-Li was, understandably dubious.

"Oh come on!" Mai exclaimed. "Look at those FMB'S!" Mai pointed. Chun-Li had to agree, they made Cammy look HOT. As did the tight corset and skin-tight jeans. "Please, Chun? You don't have to get back together with her! Just shag her senseless now and then."

"That sounds lovely!" Cammy piped up.

Chun-Li took a deep breath and made her decision.

"She most certainly ca-"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Ha, I love teasing you people! Did she say can join us? Or can't? Heh, I'm not giving that away. I may consider adding more, but If I do, it will be in the distant future, because right now I need to catch up with other fics (namely, A Chance Meeting...) So, as promised, crack, humour, and lemon! I hope I met your expectations Major Powell! For those of you who don't get the title, Kunoichi is a female ninja (Mai) Lightning Kicks COME ON! If you don't know who Lightning Kicks represents, why are you reading FANfiction of Street Fighter? And FMB's=Fuck Me Boots (Cammy.) I hope you guys enjoyed, and see ya next time!


	2. The Third Party

I'm back! So, I kind of lied. This isn't the distant future. Unless somehow someone is reading this in the year 2500...imagine...anyway, here is the second and final chapter of this story. This isn't the best lemon I've done, but it should satisfy you perverts out there ;)

* * *

"Ca-" Chun-Li faltered. In the heat of the moment, hot and horny, she would've said yes. However, sense attacked at the last moment. 'I don't want to fall into the trap...' Mai could see Chun-Li's indecision. So, she decided to take action. She advanced on Chun-Li and pulled her into a hug. She began to whisper into Chun-Li's ear.

"Mmm...you're afraid. Cammy's been so horrible to you...so you aren't sure if you two can handle a friends with benefits relationship..." Mai kissed Chun-Li's neck. "Tell you what...give me five minutes to convince you..." Not waiting for a reply, Mai moved on Cammy, whose face showed jealousy.

"Uh..."Cammy took a step back.

"Oh," Mai faked surprise. "You don't want this now? Ok then..." Mai slowly pulled her top off and turned away from Cammy, her panties showing her creamy backside off. "I guess me and little ol' Haru Koishi here will have to have fun without you!" Chun-Li watched as Mai winked at her and picked up some handcuffs.

"Wait!" Cammy looked at her feet. "Umm...I'm just a tad nervous..." Mai, well aware of the control she had over the situation, turned to face Cammy.

"Well then..." The British woman's wide eyes made Mai wet. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Cammy's breath hitched when Mai reached past her and shut the door. "You're going to be..." Mai whipped Cammy onto the desk next to Chun-Li. "A tad controlled..." Mai moved insanely quickly. She crouched down and cuffed Cammy's leg to the desk leg. Mai cackled. "Now then...watch...and enjoy."

Mai slowly pressed her breasts together. She ensured Cammy was watching closely. As she gently rotated her hands on her breasts, she gave Cammy an innocent grin.

"Oh Cammy?" Mai's voice was deceptively high and playful. "I think this is uneven...won't you even up the odds here?" When Cammy stared back questioningly, Mai motioned at Cammy's general body. "Your clothes, sweetie."

"Oh!" Cammy quickly stripped off.

As Mai watched, smiling, Chun-Li couldn't believe her eyes or luck. Here she was, watching two of the world's sexiest women, one with breasts that were perfect, and the other with a perfect ass. Chun-Li forgot they were at her workplace, she forgot the fears she had over being with Cammy. All that captured her attention was in front of her.

Mai's eyes went dark when Cammy was down to her underwear. The way the bra held the average sized breasts was...tempting. Cammy met Mai's eyes. She watched as the ninja dropped her gaze to Cammy's hands removing her bra. When the bra hit the floor, Mai spoke up.

"Stop there." Mai gripped Cammy's panties and pulled them down with methodical slowness. "Now then...I'm going to see if your...carnal skills match your fighting ones." Mai presented her breast to Cammy by lifting it up and letting it drop. "Go wild." And did Cammy obey.

"Ah! Not that wild!" Mai glanced at her left nipple. It had a huge bite mark on it.

"Sorry!" Cammy smiled. Then, she went back to work, albeit more gently.

"That's it..." Mai held herself up on the desk. Cammy was a lot more coordinated this time. She licked around the outside of the breast, admiring the firm curve. As she followed it around, Mai crooned. The pigtailed female pulled back and tapped the nipple with her index finger. She watched in fascination as it hardened. She watched as its sister did the same. The body before her was absolutely magnificent. The flat, lightly muscled stomach, the squeezable hips, and, of course, that bust. Cammy leaned in to continue the job, but Mai decided it was time to put her plan into action. She grabbed Cammy's hips, spun them both around, and bent Cammy over the table.

'Mmm...dat ass...'

"Right then..." Mai leaned over Cammy, forcing her breasts into her helpless captive's back. She leaned in and began her seductive procedure. "You've been naughty, nasty to Chun-Li...for that..." Mai whispered, "You must be _punished._" Her prisoner's breathing sped up. Mai gently traced her fingers around Cammy's puffy vulva. She pulled away from the hot body beneath her and gripped Cammy's backside. She bounced and jiggled it around.  
"Hurry up!" Cammy snapped.

"Ooh!" Mai laughed. "We have a live one!" Holding Cammy in place by her shoulder, Mai leaned down and kissed each of Cammy's ass cheeks. "Mmm...are you ready?" Cammy tried to answer, but couldn't. This was partially because she wasn't sure of the correct answer, but mainly because Mai's fingers had dived into her bundle of nerves. As Mai thrust her fingers, Cammy's whole body rubbed against Chun-Li's desk. Mai thrust with her left hand, and alternated between stroking Cammy's hair, ghosting her fingers down her back, and squeezing her ass with her right.

"Oh...you're-very-tight!" Mai deliberately timed her words with her thrusts, while Cammy's reply consisted mostly of moans.

"Nngghh!" Cammy groaned. "Ah! Mai, you're really-AH! Good!" Then, the real stimulating factor came into play.

Cammy met Chun-Li's eyes. Both were held under that magnetic gaze. Chun-Li was astounded and strangely excited at how Cammy's body was being forcefully taken on her desk. She could only stare as Cammy's eyes lidded.

"Mai...I'm...ah!"

Mai stopped.

Cammy gasped a few times for breath, and stood up to glare at Mai.

"Why did you stop?!"

"Aww, I'm sowwy!" Mai giggled childishly. "Was the wickle lickle Cammy denied her orgasm?"

Cammy huffed and reached for her own clit.  
"Fine...I'll sort myself out." In a split second, Mai had handcuffed Cammy's hands behind her back.

"I told you, you have to be punished," Mai licked her lips, "Now then, Haru Koishi, how about we have some fun?" Mai walked over to Chun-Li.  
"Yes!" Chun-Li grinned. "You must be forced to watch us, Cammy!" And so the show began.

"Chun..." Cammy could only watch as Mai lay atop Chun-Li and span around.

"Mmm...I have a feeling this is your favourite number Cammy!" Mai looked down at Chun-Li's shaven pussy. "I know it's my favourite..." The ninja took the initiative and spread her tongue as widely as possible. She slowly lathered Chun-Li's sensitive area with saliva. She grinned when Chun-Li followed her lead. She felt two hands grasp her ass for grip, and a tongue entered her. "Ooh, aren't we feisty?"

Cammy desperately tried to get some form of friction on her own needy clit, but only the desk was accessible. After a couple of experimental rubs, she realised that would bring her pain, rather than pleasure. She instead attempted the Tantric Art, which proved impossible. The smacks of lips, the flashes of tongue, and the sweet nothings shared by the two women such as 'you taste delightful' made her horny, jealous, and upset all at once. She was upset at herself, for being so jealous all the time. That soon faded when she witnessed Chun-Li orgasm. Mai soon followed, silently, where Chun-Li had moaned lowly.

"Now then, we have to..." Mai gasped here, face flushed. "Decide...do we let the kitty be spoiled and give her milk? Or do we leave the kitty alone?" Chun-Li eyed Cammy contemplatively for a moment, before grinning.

"That's one pussy that deserves a good stroke!" Cammy watched greedily as the two beautiful women marched forward. Chun-Li crouched, and began to slowly finger Cammy, stroking her clit from time to time. Mai cupped Cammy's cheeks.

"Mmm..." She kissed Cammy. Only lips met, but Cammy savoured it. She shuddered as Chun-Li sped up. She tucked her head into Mai's neck. Mai hugged her, and left her to breathe into her sensitive neck. After a minute, she pulled away.

"Here." She cupped the back of Cammy's head and tugged. She smothered Cammy in her humongous cleavage, where the Brit happily nestled. She could feel the kitten huff, puff and gasp into her bosom. She felt Cammy cry out, and almost pulled out of the loving embrace, but Mai forced her head to stay engulfed as she rode her orgasm.

A moment later, Cammy slowly, almost hesitantly pulled out of Mai's valley. The three women smiled at each other. They didn't know what to do next, but Mai did.

"I have a queen-sized bed at home?" Mai said, questioningly. As she met the other female's smiling faces, she smiled herself.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
